<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champagne Supernova by Irisblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216537">Champagne Supernova</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisblossom/pseuds/Irisblossom'>Irisblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, American Football Player Harry Styles, Angst, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Popular Harry Styles, Popular Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry, harry is in the closet, high school parties, louis is a dork but no one knows, louis is out, slowburn kind of, ziam is very cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisblossom/pseuds/Irisblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An American high-school au where Louis and Harry are both popular but in different groups. They start interacting in the classes they have together and Louis realizes Harry's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be. What happens when Louis starts catching feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Champagne Supernova</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok btw for this fic Harry is frat boy Harry era and Louis is hedgehog Louis era.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Louis pulled on his tight black skinny jeans and put on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> band tee. He turned around in the mirror and shamelessly checked out his butt. He had been exercising over the Summer to cope with his sadness after his college, long-distance, shitty, ex-boyfriend told him that he’d lost his attraction towards the younger boy and left him in the dust. The exercise was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> paying off. His butt and thighs looked pretty damn good if he did say so himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis Tomlinson is a Senior at Jefferson High School in New Jersey. He’s popular in his school. Not because he was part of a sports team or anything, dear no, but he was best friends with Zayn Malik and Niall Horan who, with their undeniable likability and charm, had climbed the social ladder all the way to the top. And also because everyone was at least a little bit attracted to Louis, whether for his good looks or personality that just makes you want to befriend him. Little known facts about Louis: he plays guitar, he’s got an incredible singing voice (although he never shows it off or sings anywhere but in the comfort of his own home), he plays Dungeons and Dragons with his online friends every Thursday night (although no one would ever guess from his brash, loud, and cocky demeanor), and he’s been openly bi for the past year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over his fringe and messed it around once more for good measure before running downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey! Eat some breakfast, you need a good start to the day. It’s the first day of Senior year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry mom, Zayn texted me. He and Niall are waiting in his car outside. I have to go,” Louis said, slinging his backpack around his shoulder. Jay sighed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least take this banana then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he grabbed the banana out of his mom’s hand and kissed her on the cheek, “I’ll see you later. I think we’re going to Niall’s after school though, so don’t wait up. I love you.” He ran towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too!” Jay called out as Louis slammed the door shut and looked ahead at his friends sitting in Zayn’s red convertible. Zayn honked his horn and Louis forced Niall into the back seat so he could sit next to Zayn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s our first day of senior year guys,” Zayn started, eyes focused on the road ahead, “we’re the top dogs now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s unreal. These years have gone by so fast,” Niall shouted from the back seat, attempting to be heard over the loud music playing. Louis nodded at Niall and turned the music down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your trip with Liam, Zayn,” Louis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was so amazing. I really like him, and it’s only been a couple of months” Zayn started blushing, BLUSHING for Christ’s sake, Zayn never ever blushes, Louis smirked, “well anyway, he’s hosting a rager on Thursday night, cus we have Friday off. Are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh,” Louis started, trying to think of an excuse quick, “my mom wanted to do a movie night with me and Lottie on Thursday, can’t bail on them…” In truth, Louis had a long night of Dungeons and Dragons ahead of him on that night. The DND group couldn’t play the last four sessions, so Louis couldn’t bail when they were all finally free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boooooring,” Niall said from the back, “I’m in Zaynie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sick,” Zayn said and put his arm behind him to fist bump Niall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis couldn’t help but feel two pairs of eyes on his back as he exited the car. He turned around and low and behold Zayn and Niall were staring right at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What, is there something on my butt?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, for starters, there’s a butt,” Niall said and Zayn snickered, “I mean, shit, Lou, when did you grow an ass and thighs. You literally have more of a bubble butt than all the girls here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh very funny Niall, I worked out a lot over the break. I didn’t think it did anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>noteworthy,” Louis said, knowing very well that it did, in fact, do something </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> noteworthy, but he wanted some compliments for reassurance before stepping into the hellhole that is highschool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lou, you can’t be serious. I mean, you literally grew an ass. Your backside was definitely flatter than that last year. Hell, I’m not even gay but I will admit your ass looks really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am gay and I second that,” Zayn said. Louis laughed, enough talk about his ass, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis’ first class of the day went by pretty smoothly. He got his schedule and found that he had History, Spanish, Literature, Science, P.E., lunch, then Algebra in that order. He sent a picture of his schedule to a group chat consisting of Zayn, Niall, and him and found that he had Spanish and Algebra with Niall and that he had Literature, Science, and P.E. with Zayn. So he was alone for History and Science. Niall and Louis met up and made their way to Spanish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know if anyone else is in Spanish with us, Ni?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Jason from the football team. Uh, I’m not sure of anyone else.” Louis nodded. As the boys stepped into the classroom, they started to make their way to two open seats in the back corner of the room, but they were interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buenos Dias clase, I see everyone’s found their way here. That’s good, I would hope you know where my classroom is after four years,” a few kids chuckled, “I see some of you are getting comfortable in seats. However, this year we’re going to sit in alphabetical order, by last name,” the class sighed, “we’re going to start with from the end of the alphabet. Philippa Zack…” Louis zoned out until Niall lightly punched his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said your name,” Niall whispered. Louis walked to the seat she was pointing at and heard, “Harry Styles, you’re behind Louis.” Louis didn’t think much of it. From what he’s heard, Harry Styles isn’t the best person, but Louis has nothing against him. Loud, uses girls, and toxic masculinity are all phrases that are associated with Harry’s name. Although those seem to be phrases associated with most of the football team. However, he’s never bothered Louis and all the girls who aren’t already in love with Louis seem to be in love with him so there must be something there. From what he’s heard, it’s one or the other, really. He’s also best friends with Liam, so Louis knew that he would probably be interacting with Harry a lot more this year with Zayn and Liam’s newfound relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the Spanish class passed by easily as Senora Rey just went over a syllabus and explained what she’d expect from her students this year. Zayn and Louis met up in the hallway and made their way to Literature with Mrs. Brown. She’d said that over the summer, she made up the seating arrangements and set the students desks up so there were six rows of three on each side of her desk, so the students were facing her and each other. It seemed Harry had also had this class with Louis. Louis was seated in the first seat of the third row on the left side of the class and Harry was seated in the front row directly across from Louis. Zayn was in the front seat of the row next to Louis. This class went the same as the other two with the teacher reading a syllabus and explaining what was expected of the class. Soon enough, the bell rang and Louis and Zayn crossed the hallway to go to science. As each student walked in, Mr. Blank sat each student in a seat. Louis and Zayn walked in together and were therefore seated at the same four-person table with each other. They claimed the two seats next to each other across from Liam, who also apparently had this class, and Liam’s friend Paul. It was a good mixture of people and Zayn was ecstatic to have his best friend and boyfriend both sitting with him. Liam and Zayn made heart eyes at each other from across the table as Zayn leaned forward on his elbows and put his head in his hands. Louis made quick eye contact with Paul and flashed a closed mouth smile before looking at the door and seeing Harry Styles walk in. Holy shit, how many of Louis’ fucking classes is this kid in. He was seated at a table across the room with two girls and a guy that Louis recognized. The rest of the period, Zayn and Louis made quiet conversation as the teacher talked until they were eventually shushed when Zayn caused Louis to cackle loudly. He covered his mouth and Mr. Blank glared at him before returning to what he was talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next class Louis had was P.E., once again with Zayn. It was nice to have three back to back periods with his best friend and then lunch right after. When he and Zayn entered the Gym, Louis immediately noticed Harry sitting in the bleachers. Jesus Christ. The teacher, Mr. Freeman told everyone to sit on the bleachers and he did the same as all of the other teachers today. Read a syllabus and explained what he expected of the students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For lunch, Liam offered to drive Zayn, Niall, and Louis to McDonald’s as he was already going to go with some friends. When Niall, Zayn, and Louis got to Liam’s car, they found out that some friends meant only Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it’s just us five,” Liam said, “everyone else bailed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Zayn said and Liam opened the passenger side door, making Harry go to the back so Zayn could sit upfront with him. Zayn blushed and Niall and Louis chuckled. Niall sat in the middle in between Harry and Louis. Harry and Louis were both quiet as the other three had loud conversations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys picked up their food in the drive-through, ate in the car as Liam drove back, and walked back onto campus. Niall and Louis headed to Algebra. They saw small, tables with two chairs on one side of each of them, all facing the front of the class. Niall and Louis chose a table in the back corner and sat next to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Louis and Niall texted Zayn and he picked them up in the front of the school. The boys hopped in the convertible and went to Niall’s house. Louis and Zayn said their hellos to Maura and went to the basement with Niall. Each of them took a beer out of the mini-fridge and cracked them open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Zayn,” Louis said, “is the sex good?” Niall, who was taking a sip of his Corona was now choking did an overly dramatic spit take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you guys please not talk about this?” Niall said, coughing still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Niall? Are you homophobic? Don’t be homophobic Niall.” Louis said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I just don’t want to hear about your sex lives, men or women. It makes me </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncomfy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Louis said, once again, turning his attention to Zayn, “Is he big?” Niall muttered an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Zayn just blushed and nodded slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of you are any fun,” Louis complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry neither of us want to talk about Zayn’s sex life. But, if you want to have some fun…” Niall said, pulling a small baggie out of the drawer next to him and placing it in the middle of the boys, “we can have some fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m talking about Nialler,” Louis said, “maybe if you both smoke, you’ll loosen up and we actually have an interesting conversation.” Niall and Zayn rolled their eyes as Niall put the bag in his pocket and they all went upstairs to tell Maura that they were going out into the backyard to smoke, as Maura didn’t really care about those kinds of things, as long as the boys were safe. Somehow it was already starting to get dark out, just an hour into their smoke sesh. Louis felt his phone buzz. He looked at his notification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, boys, my mom wants me home for dinner. How red are my eyes? Do I smell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes are fine but you do kinda smell. Wanna borrow a sweatshirt and sweatpants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks Ni,” Louis said goodbye to Zayn and Niall as he went inside to steal Niall’s clothes. He waved goodbye to Maura, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and headed home.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>When Louis got home, he had a calm dinner with his mom and Lottie. His other sisters had been living at Mark’s house. Lottie talked about her first day of Middle School through most of the dinner and Louis was only asked a few questions about his day towards the end. Not that he was complaining. He took a shower and texted Niall and Zayn for a bit before he put his phone on his bedside table and turned his light off. He was about to fall asleep when he heard his phone buzz. He reached over to pick it up and saw that it was a notification from Instagram. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry_Styles requested to follow you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Louis accepted and followed Harry back before going to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>